A New Home
by adriadewinter
Summary: Mulan and Aurora get to Storybrook with Emma and Snow and one is quickly overwhelmed by it all.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in Storybrook

**Disclaimer: So I don't own any OUaT characters, but I'd like to! **

**Also, if you think I'm doing something really cool, or you just think its crap (oh heavens no she is ruining that character!) whatever, send me a message or review—I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading!—Adria**

It was nothing like what they had expected. Neither of them had to say the thought, for they both knew the other was thinking it by the looks of shock they were giving each other. Even with Emma's descriptions, which they realized weren't such an exaggeration as they had thought, everything in sight was strange. The buildings did not appear to be wood, yet they were not stone either. Not a horse was in sight, and strange shiny carriages were scattered along the hardened black surface they had appeared on. Like trees, poles were sticking up at what seemed regular intervals with lines hanging between them, yet no banners or clothes were hung from them. And to top it all off, a large group of people, cheering wildly, were running towards the four travelers.

Stepping back slightly Mulan placed herself in front of Aurora. There was no knowing what the intents of the mob were despite Snow and Emma's smiling faces. She almost drew her sword when the mob engulfed the two, but seeing Snow embracing a man while a little boy hugged Emma, she decided that after all they must be friendly. At this realization, the warrior relaxed and stepped out of Aurora's way. Truth be told, seeing the friendly greeting their companions were getting made Mulan and Aurora feel left out. As a result, they gravitated towards each other subconsciously till their hands were nearly touching—alone together in the middle of a crowd.

Their situation ended only moments later and they jumped apart as Snow fought through the crowd towards them extricating herself from the boy's embrace on her way. She motioned towards the pair yelling over the crowd who silenced once they saw her speaking "We mustn't forget to welcome our new friends to Storybrook, for without them, we may never have gotten home." At this praise both stood straighter, but Aurora blushed slightly embarrassed. Snow gestured to each as she mentioned their names, "Princess Aurora and Mulan." For a few moments it appeared as if the crowd expected them to make some sort of speech, but they were extricated from the situation by a tall brunette.

"Hey everyone, drinks at Granny's! On the house, in honor of the occasion!" At the seemingly magic words, the crowd dispersed heading down the street leaving just Mulan, Aurora, and their rescuer standing there. She was tall and thin with wavy dark brown hair and a vibrant red shawl. She moved closer to the two reaching out her hand in welcome. "Kind of a shock, huh? I know it was for me, and I'd lived here for 28 years before we all remembered. I'm Red, by the way, and I figure you two need to know the way to Granny's, huh." She looked them both over as they nodded unsure of what else to do. She continued more to herself than to them, "And a place to stay, some new clothes, hmmm what else?"

Moving away, she yelled back at them, "Well come along you two! Free drinks are waiting, and I need to get back there to help out." She set out at a brisk walk that even had Mulan struggling a little to keep up. Red turned suddenly, almost making Aurora ran into her, and turned towards the warrior. "Mulan, right? I LOVE your pants." Just as suddenly she turned back around and resumed her walk towards Granny's with Mulan and Aurora tailing her.

By the time they arrived, Granny's was a mess. People were literally packed into the tiny room, and drinks could not be handed out fast enough, although the light brown haired girl behind the bar seemed to be doing the best she could. Red through her a quick smile saying "Thanks for the cover, Belle. I owe you again." Belle just smiled and moved over.

Tagging behind Red, Mulan and Aurora made it right up to Snow and Emma who were regaling the crowd with tales of their adventures—many of which teased Emma to her chagrin. She pointing out that whatever her mistakes had been, her motives were good when she noticed the pair standing there unsure of what to do next. Making a snap decision, Emma snatched up her glass and waved it in front of the two. "Mulan! Rory! You have got to try this—its pineapple rum with coke. Bet you've never had anything like it in the Enchanted Forrest huh?"

Aurora, taking a step forward to reach the glass, stumbled slightly and Mulan rushed up to catch her. Supporting the princess with her arm around her back, she turned her to look at her face and saw Aurora's eyes drooping. "Princess! Are you all-right?"

"Just tired, Mulan. I should be fine in a little bit, but it's so loud down here…' She trailed off and her head settled a little lower on her chest. Grabbing Aurora's right arm and slinging it over her shoulders while wrapping her left around Aurora's back, Mulan helped her walk over to Red who was busily handing out drinks with Belle.

Yelling above the crowd, Mulan asked "Red, the princess is tired and needs to rest for a while. Do you have a quiet place for us to go?" Red nodded, "Of course." She reached behind herself for one of the keys on the wall and handed it to Mulan. "It's the last door down the hall at the top of the stairs. Sorry, it isn't much, but it is the quietest room here. If you need anything else come let me know, okay?" She smiled at the two then went back to pouring and handing out drinks while Mulan helped Aurora up the stairs.

By the time they reached the top, Aurora could not take another step, so Mulan carried her to the end of the hall, where after fumbling with the key, she opened the door to the room. After laying Aurora on the bed and ensuring that she was breathing normally, Mulan got up to explore. Red hadn't exaggerated. The room was small, but cozy and the adjoining door seemed to lead to a washroom of sorts. Mulan stepped inside looking for a basin to clean the grime off her hands, and was turning knobs in what Emma had called a sink entranced by the running _warm_ water when she heard Aurora cry out.

Fearing that at best she was having another nightmare or worse that Cora had worked some curse on her, Mulan rushed back into the room and over to the bed. Aurora sat with her back against the headboard ad her arms wrapped around her knees pulling them to her chest. She looked up when Mulan came in and she smiled broadly in relief, relaxing a little. "Mulan! Sorry, I didn't know where I was, and I was alone, and this room is so strange. I thought perhaps I was Cora's prisoner somewhere and I was afraid again."

Mulan reached forward to rub her back but hesitated, unsure how to proceed further. Snow had always been the one to help Aurora at night although it pained Mulan to not be comforting the princess herself. Aurora decided for the warrior, taking Mulan's hand and pulling her into a sitting position on the bed next to her. "This world, I know Emma says it is a safe place, but everything here is so different. How are we going to get used to it all?"

Mulan nodded agreeing with her. She hadn't wanted to say it but she also was worried about living in this other world. Trying her best to reassure the other girl she tried to lay out some positive thoughts. "But just think of all the new things we get to try, and Red is going to help us get clothes and things, and just think of all the things we can learn from the people living here!" At the mention of Red's name Aurora's eyes narrowed remembering the pants comment from earlier. She realized that she had no reason to be upset—they were pretty awesome as she'd noticed that first day with Phillip, but still Red didn't need to notice too. Shaking the thought away, she smiled again at the thought of exploring the world with Mulan. She was unsure why, but that thought alone made everything better.

After a moment of silence, Aurora tried to get to her feet, but Mulan halted her with her hand on the princess's wrist. "Where are you going? You just collapsed downstairs; this time you really do need to rest." Looking at her with concern etched in her face, Mulan waited for the other girl's answer. While she had been ready to argue about needing rest, the concern she saw on the warrior's face changed Aurora's mind and she relaxed again.

"I realized I was thirsty and I was going to go see if there was some water nearby." She pointed to Mulan's belt "It doesn't look like we brought any of our supplies or flasks with us."

"Please allow me, Princess. I'll go down and get us some food and water; don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes." Aurora's face fell, and Mulan returned to the bedside. "What is it?"

"You will come back, right? Phillip said that before he left, and I couldn't take it if you left too." Her eyes welled up and Mulan squeezed Aurora's hand reassuringly as she smiled down at the girl. Brushing the tear that was about to fall away with her free thumb, Mulan tilted the princesses head up to look her in the eyes.

"I will always come back for you, Princess. Always." She turned to leave the room and hurried down the stairs eager to return to Aurora.

**Hey, so I'm thinking about maybe making this a longer story. Let me know if I should continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night, Part 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly the producers of OUaT have not yet agreed to sell me the rights so I don't own anything. **

The bar had cleared out a little when Mulan arrived downstairs. She didn't immediately see Red, so she stood looking around for a moment when she heard a "hem" to her left and turned to see a shorter woman standing there with her hands on her hips. She was wearing white and blue with pants and her hair, while as dark as Snows, was at her shoulder's length and turned slightly outward at the ends. Unsure of who it was Mulan looked at her blankly waiting for the woman to continue.

"Mulan, I presume? Miss Swan said you would be down from your room soon. I'm Regina." She perhaps would have continued, but the look on Mulan's face told her that the warrior had heard some less than enchanting stories about her. That and the fact that Mulan's hand was moving towards her sword. "You won't need your sword, I'm… working on not using magic. I didn't come here to talk about that though; I came over to thank you."

"Thank me for what? I've never even met you, and before today I would have fought against you on principle." Regina swallowed—usually people were less blunt. The years as their alter egos had dulled the Storybrook citizen's hate…she thought back. Never mind, no it didn't. Shaking her head she explained.

"For bringing Emma home. Henry missed her a lot, and she _did_ save my life back there. He blamed me a little for her ending up there, and I heard you saved her life a few times, so I wanted to let you know that I appreciated it. Hopefully he will think better …" The brunette paused unsure whether or not to continue, but Mulan's face had softened in sympathy at her mention of Henry. Pulling on all her training as a queen, Regina stood up taller and continued. "I am having a welcome home dinner for Snow and Emma, and since you and Princess Aurora were key in helping them get back, I would be remiss if I did not invite you as well." She breathed out when she finished as if just saying that had been an exertion.

Mulan wasn't quite sure how to respond especially since Aurora was feeling so tired, but it was only mid-afternoon, so dinner should be fine… The warrior felt uncomfortable making a decision about the princess without her present, and she began to say no when she saw Emma pleading with her eyes across the room. The comical sight almost made her burst into laughter, and Regina snapped her head around to see what Mulan was looking at but by then Emma was sitting back up and looking at Snow with a look of intense concentration on her face. Regina narrowed her eyes as she turned back to Mulan waiting for a response, and Mulan came to her decision.

"I cannot speak for the princess, but I would be delighted to accept your hospitality. What time should we arrive?"

Regina smiled, "6 pm precisely is when dinner will start, so be there before then. Anyone in town can tell you where I live, so getting there should not be a problem." Her eyes narrowed again as she turned to leave. "Do NOT be late." Then the former queen stalked out of the diner letting the door slam as she left.

Emma walked over to where Mulan was standing as soon as the door shut. "That's the woman you share a son with?! Well with a mother like Cora…" Mulan drifted off not wanting to think of the witch more than she had to.

"If you thought that was bad, you should have seen her before the curse was broken. We were getting into fights ALL the time. All told, I think she was rather polite—she must like you." Mulan looked at the blonde with eyes wide in shock.

"She likes me? I thought she was about to rip my head off if I so much as interrupted her."

"Haha yeah that's just how Regina is. You'll get used to it eventually; she's actually nice after you get to know her… Anyways, thanks for coming tonight! It would be really awkward with just the family especially since Snow is still a little angry. Having you and Aurora will definitely make it more civil."

Shaking her head to clear the bad memories Emma changed the subject. "So, what are you going to wear? And how are you getting there? I'd drive you but I think that there isn't any more room in the car—Henry and I are going with Snow and James."

"She can get a ride with me." Both turned to see Red there. "Sorry, I didn't get here sooner. Sleepy got a _little_ tipsy and Grumpy needed a hand with him. Belle is going to hang out in the bar tonight, so we can get them some more appropriate clothes and then I'll drive them over while she watches the bar."

"Great! Thanks Red! 'K I have to go now. Snow and James want a 'family talk' before dinner. Something about behavior suited for a princess… whatever. See you tonight, Mulan. Oh, and really, really don't be late, ok?" Emma walked out of the diner with Snow and James on either side of her and Henry in the front.

"They look so happy now huh?" Red looked down at Mulan as she moved back behind the bar. "I'm glad they're all a family again."

"It is difficult to be separated from one's family, yes, and she does look more relaxed than she did in the Enchanted Forrest…" Mulan nearly slapped herself as she remembered why she was downstairs. "Oh, Red I was supposed to be just a moment. Aurora will be worried… Can I get some food and water for her?" Red smirked at Mulan's worry and then looked more closely at the concerned warrior before responding.

"Of course. I'll make a tray for you to take up." She began to load things up but kept talking. "So Regina invited you over for dinner? I heard her talking about it with Snow earlier. Not exactly my idea of a fun night, but whatever. When do you want us to bring clothes up?"

Mulan's head was spinning just with everything that was going on "umm I'm not sure if Aurora" Red didn't let her finish; making the decision herself.

"I'll bring some stuff up in a half hour or so, so you can rest a bit." She handed Mulan the finished tray and leaned back looking her up and down. "You look like you could fit in my things, and I bet Aurora will fit in something of Belles. Wha-"

"Mulan?" Both turned to look at the top of the stairs where Aurora stood, and Mulan rushed over and up thanking Red over her shoulder as she left.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. Regina met me downstairs and invited us to dinner tonight. Would it please you to attend?"

Aurora turned to her as they walked to the room again. "Mulan, you can use my name. You are not one of my servants; I'm not even royalty here, okay? And you don't have to be so deferent all the time. Of course I'd be delighted to go."

Mulan exhaled relieved. "Good, Emma was hoping we could both come. Red is going to drive us over after she brings up some clothes." Aurora looked down at her by now tattered dress and smiled. New clothes were always fun.

"Great! I was getting rather sick of this dress." By now they were sitting on the bed eating the contents of the tray. Luckily Red had chosen easily recognizable foods—fruit, bread, and some cheese. She'd also included a drink that they had thought was wine, but it was sweeter. Aurora looked up at the warrior as the food was almost finished. "Mulan, why was she looking at you like that when I got to the stairs?"

Mulan blushed a little, thanking her ancestors for the tanned skin that made such a flush unnoticeable before replying, and she was unsure why that question had prompted such a reaction. "She was trying to figure out whose clothes would fit me better for tonight, and she decided that hers would fit. She thinks Belle's would fit you best, Princess. I mean, Aurora" Mulan ended hurriedly as the princess mock glared in her direction. Mulan played with her gloves as she looked down again and she mumbled something Aurora didn't quite catch.

Aurora leaned in closer. "What was that Mulan?"

Mulan looked up before standing and moving to the door, pretending to look for Red before replying. "I said that you don't really need newer clothes because you look beautiful in that dress." Aurora flushed beet red and looked down, for once speechless.

"Well, I …thank you Mulan." She got up and walked over to the door to join the warrior and reached out to take her hand when Mulan jumped back into the room and away from the door.

"All-right guys! We brought you some clothes to wear tonight." Red looked down at the hampers in her and Belle's hands and then grinned. "We figured a wide selection would be nice."

Mulan and Aurora looked at each other awkwardly before turning to the two in the door. Aurora caught her wits again first and replied, "Well, lets see what you have then!"

Belle and Red began laying things out on the bed in little piles explaining as they went. They were almost to the bottom of the baskets when Aurora cooed and pulled something out. It was a purple sweater, and Belle smiled handing her the skirt and hose she usually wore with it. Aurora's face lit up and she practically squealed as she ran to the other room to change. Belle looked at Red and smiled, "She must really like purple."

Mulan continued looking at the clothes they had set out. None of it was something she would wear, and she was unsure of what to do when Red pulled out the rest of her clothes. The last item was a black jacket like that Emma had worn with a dressy white undershirt, and Mulan looked at it excitedly. Red smirked and elbowed Belle "Knew she'd like that one! Here you go," as she handed the items to Mulan before leaving the room giggling about something with Belle.

Aurora spun around looking at herself in the mirror. If more clothes like this existed here, then she was definitely going to have a good time. She wondered what Mulan had chosen to wear, and was almost out the door when she realized that the dark haired woman was probably still changing. _And why shouldn't I go back in?_ Her hand shot over her mouth at the thought and she paused again. _Where did that come from?_ _I should probably check before I go back in then._ "Mulan? Can I come in?"

"I am decent if that is what you mean, Aurora." The princess stepped back into the room and nearly gasped. She had only ever seen Mulan's hair down that first day and at fleeting moments since, but now the warrior was brushing it completely down over her jacket and top. She'd put on a pair of dark pants like those Snow had worn and Aurora thought she'd never seen the warrior look so beautiful.

The way Mulan was looking at the princess made her blush again, although she was still unsure why. "Perhaps we should head downstairs now? Red must be waiting for us." Of course, Pr—Aurora. Would you like to bring your cloak? I looked outside and I think it's going to be cold." Mulan offered the girl her travel worn cloak, and then stepped back holding the door for the princess. Aurora took it and they headed down the stairs to where Red and Belle were waiting.

Mulan and Aurora headed down the stairs to the diner where Red and Belle were waiting for them. "You look great guys!" Red smiled at them as Belle moved behind the bar. "Just wait till we all go shopping; it's going to blow your minds."

Belle started wiping up the bar and shooed them out with her hands. "Get along then, wouldn't want to keep Regina waiting. I'll hold down the fort here till you get back, Red."

"Awesome, thanks Belle! Follow me you two—your carriage awaits." All three headed out the front door heading towards the street. When they stopped in front of one of those strange shiny boxes, Mulan tapped Red on the shoulder.

"Should we not be heading towards the stables? After all, it is cold out and the Princess is tired, so unless it is close by…" She drifted off as she saw Red's eyebrow shoot up, and instead of responding she swung open a door on the box and motioned for them to enter.

"I was only joking about the carriage. We use cars here; they're faster and don't need horses… although you do pay a fortune in gas." After Mulan had helped Aurora in and had slid into the back herself, Red shut the door and ran around to the other side. Pulling a key out from her pocket, she inserted it near a wheel and instantly a roar like an ogre's began. Aurora instantly covered her ears and leaned towards Mulan who started looking around for a weapon—regretting having left her sword behind.

"Guys, chill. Really, this is just the sound a car makes, honestly, there isn't anything to be afraid of." Mulan, deciding that Red was telling the truth, pulled Aurora's hands away from her face and wrapped her arms around her to calm her down. Red looked back worried as they drove towards Regina's.

Mulan answered her unwritten question, "It sounds like an ogre, and we had some bad experiences back in the Enchanted Forrest with them and Cora." Red nodded and continued driving.

Eventually they stopped and Red pointed out the window at a large house across the lawn. "That's Regina's over there. Just walk up and knock and someone should let you in. Emma is going to drop you off back at the diner; Belle and I should be up still, so we can let you in and help you get settled for the night. Have a good time!"

After opening the door and helping the still jittery Aurora out, Mulan took the lead and walked down the pathway towards the house. They could hear people talking inside, and after waiting a moment, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I wanted to finish their first night here, but I realized I don't have time to write the rest in a way that will do it justice. Hopefully I can get that written over the weekend though. **

**As before please let me know what you think! **** I only started writing 8 days ago exactly so this is all still new for me.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night, Part 2

**A.N. Aw thanks for all the reviews and favorites on this story. It's actually really fun to write, so I'm glad yall like it. Please continue telling me what you like, and don't worry, I plan to have a shopping day in here somewhere ;)**

**Disclaimer: Again, not mine. Just borrowing them (without permission, but every intention of giving them back).**

Once Mulan had knocked, all noise form inside the house ceased, and the door opened inwards revealing Regina—once again dressed in somber greys and blues. She was pushed aside by Henry who dashed out and tackle-hugged Aurora. Regina rolled her eyes at this and, motioning inside, reprimanded the boy. "Henry! Let them get inside first, otherwise they are going to get cold from waiting for you to finish." Henry let go regretfully, but, grabbing Aurora's hand, he pulled her inside as Mulan followed.

Emma, Snow, and James were in the living room sitting on the sofas. They paused and waved as the girls entered, but resumed their conversation immediately afterwards. Regina closed the door and, walking in front of them, she smiled. "May I take your coat Aurora? And would you two like some cider? Dinner will be finished in just a few minutes."

As Mulan helped Aurora with her cloak and handed it to Regina, Henry barraged Aurora with questions preventing her from answering Regina's question. The princess smiled at his enthusiasm, but things like what champions wore, if there were princess lessons, and what princes usually ate seemed unimportant to her—although obviously important to him. The boy paused—momentarily out of breath from all his questions—when his face lit up. "Do you want to see my room? We have time right, Mom? Please, Princess?"

During this exchange, Mulan and Regina had stood by, watching—Mulan was amused by Aurora's predicament while Regina alternated watching both girls contemplatively. At the boy's question, the princess looked at them pleading for assistance, but Henry—assuming yes—just dragged her upstairs after him to his room. Mulan was about to follow when Regina caught her elbow and prevented her. "Why don't you come help me in the kitchen? I'm sure they both have curse stories or other things to share." Mulan reluctantly followed Regina into the kitchen after glancing longingly towards the door the two had disappeared into.

Once they were in the kitchen, Regina began giving the warrior directions. "The food is still cooking but will just need to be added to serving dishes before we start." Pointing to a stack of dishes and pulling out some goblets from a cupboard, she walked into the dining room saying as she went, "Will you help me finish the table? Thank you."

They worked in silence mostly with Regina occasionally directing Mulan on how to arrange the settings, but they quickly finished the job and sat sipping cider at the kitchen table while they waited for the food to finish. Regina could tell from the warrior's silence that she was irritated, and Regina's face became sympathetic as she regarded the girl. "I realize that housework is not really your…area, but you weren't hiding it very well out there, and I assumed you two were keeping it under wraps for now. I don't understand why, but I felt that I should warn you before dinner—Henry is extremely perceptive, and if he even got a hint of your relationship, it would be all over town in a matter of hours." She paused, expecting some kind of thanks from Mulan, but instead just saw Mulan's eyebrows trying to reach her hair.

Mulan's face had grown more and more lost until that point, and she had to ask what the older woman had meant. "I beg your pardon, Regina, but to what do you refer? What relationship, and who? As far as I know, I am not keeping secrets…"

Regina was taken aback by this. Mulan's protective attitude earlier and her concern from minutes ago had been so clear, that the former queen had been so sure. _Well perhaps not, but it makes sense. _ She looked intently at Mulan as she prodded, "Are you and Aurora not involved then?"

The warrior's face cocked to the right and she considered her hostess further—even more confused than before. "Involved? Yes? At least we have been travelling together since she woke up, but that is no secret. Is that what you meant?"

"Then you _are_ in a relationship with her?"

"In a relationship? No? I do not understand your meaning. We are friends."

Regina's face went apple red as she realized her mistake, and standing up, she made herself busy by dishing the now cooked food into the serving dishes while stuttering out a response. "Oh, I see, never mind then. I was…mistaken. Please don't take offense at my intrusion—I intended well." Mulan smiled, relieved, and helped Regina set the food on the table. She hoped no one would ask such questions; while she did not understand what they were about, she didn't like the thought of Regina prying into her and Aurora's friendship. It seemed too private for her to share, but had it been Phillip, she would have been happy to explain, and she was confused that there was difference in her mind. Shaking these confusing thoughts, Mulan entered the dining room and sat down as Regina announced dinner.

While Mulan was in the kitchen, Aurora was getting thorough tour of Henry's room which he followed by a sum-up of his personal history. "So you know that Emma is my mom and we were doing Operation Cobra (which was to beat the Evil Queen, Regina), but she didn't believe me when I told her that a pastry was poisoned, so I took a bite to prove it to her. And fell over in the sleeping curse. Mom says she and Emma both panicked, and Emma fought a dragon, but I still almost died. Emma kissed me just before and I woke up! Oh and Regina isn't evil anymore—she is actually really cool sometimes."

"Stuff has been really weird here since the curse broke though. In school they teach weird stuff like herbology with Enchanted Forrest history, but we don't get to do fun stuff like learn how to ride horses or fight with swords because no one has the time or skills to teach us. But we also don't have a teacher for 'deportment' or dancing which I am happy about." He paused thinking for a moment and, turning to Aurora who was sitting on his bed listening, asked "Do princes really need to know how to dance?"

Aurora replied as seriously as possible. _Of course they did or else who would we dance with? Mulan would probably dance well, but—_she focused on replying again. "Well, yes Henry, they do. If Phillip had not danced with me, we would never have gotten to know one another, and it is the only way to really talk to anyone without other listening in. Manners are important too, Henry! When you are a prince, you cannot do as you wish all of the time—your actions must always be appropriate." Aurora tried to focus on her conversation instead of dancing with Mulan, while hopefully giving the boy some advice, but Henry focused on the wrong part of her statement.

"Who is Phillip? Is he the one who woke you up from your curse, cause why isn't he here now? Is he… oh. I'm sorreeeee! I didn't mean to…I just." He stopped with the questions when he saw Aurora's eyes glisten, and shuffled his feet while scrunching up his face as he tried to apologize. Seeing his obvious distress and regret, Aurora got up and hugged the contrite boy. While remembering Phillip still stung, somewhere in the forest, she had moved on. She stroked the boy's hair as he hugged her tightly, "Yes, yes I am afraid he did. He died so that Mulan and I would be safe, and he was a truly noble and good man."

Henry pulled away and looked at her, reaching for her hand before asking, "Do you think I could be like him or Gramps someday?" the princess smiled and stroked his hair again.

"Of course you will! I'm sure you will grow up to be a prince that will make us all proud." He hugged her again, and hearing Regina announce dinner, led her downstairs to the dining room.

Regina had cooked a full course meal complete with salad, home-made bread, multiple cooked vegetables, baked potatoes, and steak. Of course there was cider to drink, and apple pie for dessert as well. Regina and James took the head and foot of the table with Emma and Henry next to Regina while Snow and aurora sat next to James. Mulan regretted her seat choice as it squeezed her between Emma and Snow, but Aurora was across from her, so it was not all bad. All talk ceased as they consumed the meal before them—the first real meal any of the travelers had had in a very long time—but after the food was cleared away, they sat around the table with cider and pie. After a moment of silence again, Snow leaned forward to see Regina.

"Regina, that was truly wonderful—I had no idea you could cook like that, thank you!" Turning slightly so she faced Emma, she continued. "It was just the sort of meal a royal would be proud to have served, and it was done with such poise…"

Emma slammed her goblet down, sloshing cider on the table which earned a glare from Regina. Mulan leaned back to get away from the impending discussion as Emma turned her chair to face Snow. "Mom, I told you. I need some time to adjust to this whole being a royal princess thing. It's a big adjustment for me, okay?"

"Just pointing it out, Emma, because you are going to need it soon."

"Reeeeally? But not now please. Can't we just relax a bit?" Emma gave her mom the puppy dog face she had spent years perfecting and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. Even Regina could not suppress a chuckle at the blonde's expression, and the tension that had been building around the group diffused.

Regina interjected before Snow could agree, "Perhaps we should discuss instead the arrangements for tonight." Emma grudgingly gave the woman her attention, but made it clear that she wasn't really paying attention. After all what was there to discuss?

Grinning wickedly, Regina explained. "Snow dear, I imagine you and James want to…_talk_, after all it has been such a long time." Emma's head snapped up at full attention now; then her and James went crimson as Regina smirked. Snow didn't even bat an eyelash, locking Regina in a staring match. That is until Mulan choked on her cider as she tried to keep from laughing and Aurora and Snow had to make sure she was okay. Waving them back to their seats, Mulan signaled that she was fine.

"As I was saying," Regina began, but was cut off by James.

"Regina, no. Henry is _right_ here, and now is not the time."

"No _now_ definitely isn't, James," countered Regina smiling broadly again. James went red again and Emma looked down at her feet. _AWKWARD._ "But more to the point, I was going to suggest that Emma and Henry spend the night with me. I'm sure Emma and I have things to work out about Henry, and that way you two can have some privacy." Emma looked back up at this, terrified, but Henry started celebrating, claiming this would be "fun." Emma believed fun was a little bit of an overstatement when it came to Regina, but she couldn't really object now.

She turned towards Regina as she stood, "Well, I need to go pick up some things before I stay, so" she turned to Aurora and Mulan, "I can give you two a ride to the diner."

Thrilled to be able to finally leave, the princess answered for both of them. "That would be wonderful, Emma! Right, Mulan?" The warrior nodded swiftly and, hurriedly getting Aurora's cloak, assisted her to put it on as Regina talked to Emma and the Charmings slipped quietly out. Then the trio headed out the door after thanking Regina again for her hospitality (Emma didn't say anything though). As the group walked to the driveway, Regina and Henry waved them farewell from the door before going back inside.

Emma steered them towards a more boxy "car" as Red had called it saying that Regina had called her car a "death trap" and "how could she?" They got in, Mulan again assisting Aurora into the back before entering herself, and, as they were prepared for it, they were not disturbed when the car turned on. Before they set off, Emma fiddled with a few of the knobs in front of her and a blaring, banging sort of music filled the car. There were no stringed instruments or woodwinds as Aurora was used to, and she didn't enjoy it at all. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mulan tapping the beat of the song with her hands, but noting the princess' stare, she stopped while looking guilty. Emma looked in the mirror in front of her back at them. "Do you like it? It's called rock music, and, trust me, this is the best music ever." Shortly after making reply unnecessary, they stopped at Granny's. As they were exiting the car, Emma spoke again. "I could give you guys some of this and other music if you want. Just so you can hear what we listen to. Would you like some?"

Aurora shook her head primly, saying, "I do not think so, but thank you Emma." With all the dignity the tired princess could muster, she walked over to the entrance of the diner. Before shutting the door, Mulan stuck her head in the car and said quickly,

"But I would like to hear more, Emma. Would you?" Emma eyed the departing princess, but nodded and smiled at Mulan. Excited by the chance to hear more of this interesting music, Mulan shut the door and practically ran to the diner to catch up with the princess.

She caught up just as Aurora opened the door. Inside they saw Red and Belle laughing at a table with the remnants of a meal on the plate in front of them. As they walked closer, Mulan saw Belle slip her hand out of Red's as she rose to greet them, and an almost imperceptible twitch went across Red's face at the gesture. Belle smiled at the two as they stopped in front of her, "Back already then? I hear Regina is an excellent cook, so did you have a good evening?"

The warrior and the princess shared glances before replying simultaneously, "It was delightful!" and "It was _interesting_." Red stood up and moved next to Belle.

"Well with Regina that sounds about right." Belle looked at her disapprovingly but then with an excited face practically squealed with delight.

"Red made me fettuccine alfredo and Italian bread, and we drank _raspberry_ iced tea! It was so very wonderful, so I hope you get to have some while you are here." At the compliment, the taller girl blushed a little and set her hand on the other's shoulder. Her eyes suddenly darted to the window where Rumplestiltskin was walking by, and she removed her hand slowly. Belle, seeing the reason for the action looked regretful and moved towards the door. "I should probably get going now." She reached out and took Red's hand as she finished, "But I had a really good time. We should have a girl's night again soon, okay? Goodnight Mulan, Aurora!" She let her hand linger in Red's as she turned and walked out the diner door.

The three headed up the stairs after Red popped behind the bar to get "something" and eventually reached the room. Aurora immediately walked to the bed and collapsed face-down onto it. Smiling, Red turned to Mulan. "I brought you two a few more things for the night." She handed the items to Mulan, explaining them as she went. "These are toothbrushes and toothpaste—you take them out and add the paste here. Make sure you don't swallow the stuff though because it can harm you. Okay? This here is some nicer soap for washing up, and this is lotion for your skin. Oh and I brought you some clothes to sleep in—just some old sweats. Lastly, this is the light switch. Flip it down to turn off the lights. Did you get all that?"

Mulan's eyes had doubled in size as the explanation went on, but everything seemed to make sense. "Thank you, no. I think we will be fine for tonight." A garbled noise was heard from the bed which they assumed was Aurora thanking her as well. Red left the room and Mulan closed the door passing some clothes to Aurora who was now sitting up. Again they changed in separate rooms. Aurora knew she looked ridiculous as she put on the grey shirt and black bottoms, but she had no idea how strange it looked until Mulan walked out of the bathroom. Both girls started laughing at the sight of each other in those baggy clothes. When Mulan had nearly cried from laughing so hard, she suggested that they continue cleaning up, and they moved to the bathroom with the things Red had left.

After marveling at the running _hot_ water they both washed their face and hands with the soap. It was much nicer smelling and easier on their skin than the soap they had used before. Once she was done with her face, Aurora looked curiously at the bottle of lotion, and, reaching out her hand, the princess pressed down on the top causing a jet of pink to shoot out and hit Mulan in the hand.

"Aurora!" "Sorry Mulan, I had no idea it would do that!" Mulan tried to scrub the…rose-smelling substance off her hands but only rubbed in into her skin. This time putting her hand in front of the bottle, Aurora pressed down on the top again and rubbed the sweet smelling substance into her hands. As Mulan continued to struggle, the princess began to laugh.

"This is not funny, Aurora! I cannot defend you properly if I cannot pick anything up." And showing the girl what she meant, the warrior tried to pick up the lotion bottle but dropped it instead.

"Well I like it. My hands are softer than they have been in years. And they smell nice."

The last thing they did before leaving the bathroom was to brush their teeth. After opening the package with the brushes, which took about five minutes and the aid of Mulan's sword, the girls each added the toothpaste to a brush and gingerly began to brush their teeth each looking to the other trying to figure out what to do. After a few moments of confusion, it made sense to them both and they finished up.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted," complained Mulan, and Aurora nodded in agreement.

"My mouth is all tingly now too. But my teeth feel nice, so maybe it is not so bad after all." Mulan doubted it, but she decided not to contradict the princess. She turned off the bathroom lights and they headed back to the bedroom.

Again Aurora leapt up and lay down on one side of the top of the bed, patting the spot next to her for Mulan. Instead she saw the warrior sit down at the foot of her bed, a spot with a clear view of both the door and the window. She had brought her sword with her and it rested next to her hand—ready for use. Huffing, Aurora crawled back down the bed and wrapped her arms around the warrior's neck, surprising the other girl by her closeness. "Come on Mulan. Emma would not have left us here if it was unsafe. Please, for tonight, just rest." She started running her fingers through Mulan's long hair as she waited for a response, and thinking quickly she added, "Or I will stay up with you and dress you in pink and braid your hair."

At this Mulan stood up and, after turning off the lights lay down in the spot Aurora had patted moments ago. Pleased with her success, Aurora smiled widely and crawling back up the bed, she burrowed into the blankets and whispered "Good night Mulan." In moments she was asleep and never knew how close Mulan had been to saying no, just so the princess would continue playing with her hair. She also did not notice when Mulan tucked her back in after a fitful turn, nor how Mulan's arm snaked across her body as the warrior too fell asleep.

**Gahhh so long! But it was fun. Again thoughts pleeeeeeease! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping and Discussions

For the first time since waking from the curse, Aurora slept dreamlessly until nearly daybreak. Right after dawn broke, a peaceful dream entered her sleep, and Aurora dreamt of an angel—a dark-haired angel. At first it only sat on the windowsill smiling down at her in her raiment of white and grey. Then the angel stood and leaned over the bed—hand outstretched over Aurora's face, but then a knocking began, and the angel disappeared. Here, the dream ended, and the next thing Aurora saw was Mulan's face as she leaned over her.

Shaking her head, Aurora blinked her eyes open to see Mulan sitting in the side of the bed. The warrior was gently shaking Aurora's arms, but as soon as her eyes opened, Mulan sat up and moved her hands back into her lap.

"Aurora, it's time to get up now… we need to head downstairs soon. Red said Regina wanted to meet us before breakfast."

"Whaaaat? When did she say that Mulan?"

"She left a note with more clothes and some more instructions. I left your stuff in the bathroom. Do you want to wash up or just get dressed?"

"Washing sounds good. I think." Aurora stood up and stretched her arms over her head with a yawn and stepped into the bathroom. In a corner of the room was yet another stack of clothes with a note on top. She stepped over to the clothes, and picked up the note gingerly. It read:

"Hi guys! Hope you slept well. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast and then Belle and I have a surprise for you. The left knob in the shower turns on hot water, and the right will turn on the cold water. The shower need both on to have enough water, and you turn the knobs right to turn them on. This," here she included a picture, "you can use to dry your hair when you're done."

She took off the clothes she'd slept in and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind her. Initially she turned on both knobs equally and stepped under the spray, only to be hit by a stream of ice cold water. "AH!" Aurora jumped back and gingerly reached around the water and turned the hot on further. Feeling that the water was now warm, she stepped back into the steam. For a few moments, the water was perfect, but then it became scalding hot and again the princess jumped forward. She spent the next few minutes trying to adjust the temperature but finally she got it to the perfect warmth.

After getting completely clean, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with the towel. She put on the clothes that Red had left and then walked over to the sink. Then she picked up the hairdryer and turned it around in her hands, looking for how to turn it on. As she did so, her hands brushed a little switch and the hairdryer immediately began blaring and blowing heated air right in Aurora's face. She dropped the dryer and jumped back.

It fell in a puddle of water and immediately stopped working with a bang. Mulan immediately began hammering on the door at the sound. "Aurora, are you all right? What's going on?"

"I'm fine, Mulan. But… I think I killed it. What should we do?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Red isn't going to be happy about this—she said to be careful with it when she brought the stuff up. Let's just not mention it unless we have to. "

"Sounds good to me!" At this, Mulan and Aurora left the room and headed downstairs.

The diner was much busier than they had ever seen it before. Regina, Emma, and Henry were sitting in a booth—Emma and Regina were quarreling, but they both looked happy while they were doing it. Leroy and a group of six other men were sitting at the bar devouring large plates of eggs and pancakes, and next to them Bell was sitting with a glass of iced tea and a plate of biscuits and gravy. Rumplestiltskin was sitting brooding in a corner with a glass of what looked like wine and in the corner by the door, another lonely man sat with a mug of coffee. Mulan looked at him carefully as he was sitting with his jacket pulled up and collar popped, but she was quickly distracted by Regina regally walking in their direction.

"Mulan, Aurora, glad to see you both again. If I may, I would like to offer you this as a sign of my gratitude and to help you settle in." She held out a credit card to Mulan who took it cautiously. "I hear that you might need it later." Smiling softly Regina turned and walked back to her booth, where Henry reached out and took her hand before quickly pulling it away, and Emma resumed their "discussion."

Belle waved them over, and they went over to sit at the bar next to her. "Have you two tried the tea here? They have it _iced_! Anyways, guess what we get to do today? Shopping trip! Aren't you excited?" Red walked over and handed each of them a plate of food, then took her apron off as she leaned over the counter. Famished, Mulan and Aurora dug in quickly.

"Belle! You were supposed to let me tell them." Red pouted for a moment before Belle replied.

"Sorry Red, I was just so excited is all. I can make it up to you?" At this Red's ears visibly perked up and she smiled again as she nodded.

"Wait a minute!" All three turned to see Mulan looking at them quizzically. "What if we don't want to go?" Aurora looked at Mulan in shock, before smacking the warrior on her shoulder softly.

"Mulan! Of course we want to go shopping. Where are we going?" Mulan looked aggrievedly down at her arm, but said nothing.

"just down the road to the mall. It's settled then!" said Red as she folded her apron. "I hear Regina gave you some money?"

"Noooo, just this card thing." Mulan held the card out to Red whose eyes widened.

"Um Mulan, that _is_ money, and if accounts of Regina are true, a whole lot of money at that. Well then, I'll be ready in just a few minutes. Are you all done eating?"

Aurora and Mulan looked down at their empty plates and nodded. Belle looked at them, checking, and then answered. "Indeed we are. I suppose we will meet you at the door."

Red practically ran back to the kitchen, and the other three stood and moved slowly to the door. In a few seconds, Red met them there having completely changed her clothes, and all three left the diner and piled into Red's car. Immediately after they left, the dark haired man in the corner got up and left after them.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Red parked in a small lot outside of the mall, and the group all excitedly ran in. As they entered, Mulan and Aurora looked around, astonished by the architecture and size. Gasping, Aurora stopped in the entryway. "It's… It's so big!"

"Actually, as far as malls go this one is pretty small. In fact I hear that some of the stores are only here because Regina pays for them to stay." Red explained as she looked around. "Where should we go first?"

Belle grabbed Red's shoulder softly to turn her around. "Actually I was hoping I could split up from you for a little. I have something I need to pick up." Red nodded, and Belle took off quickly.

As the other three headed in a different direction, Mulan cleared her throat. "Um Red? Do there happen to be any machine stores here?"

"Machine? What do you mean?"

"Um well, we kind of killed your hair dryer…" Mulan and Aurora both looked away from red as she bit her lip.

"You 'killed' it?! What? How…" Aurora smiled weakly and blushed.

"I um dropped it and it sort of exploded. Sorry?"

"Well, I never thought Regina would buy me a hair dryer, but there is always a first time isn't there." She started powerwalking in a slightly new direction. "Come on then guys. We are getting that first." Mulan and Aurora looked at each other, relieved at getting off so easily.

After purchasing a new dryer, the three entered the first store. Aurora immediately ran over to the shoe section, and Mulan drifted after her. Halfway there her eyes were caught by a section of skinny jeans, and she walked that way instead. Red smiled at them and started looking for a new outfit to wear next "girl's night."

Belle met them at the door carrying just a small pink bag with something about a secret written on it. Red's eyes widened at that, but she made no comment. Mulan was already carrying four very large bags—because she wouldn't let Aurora, as a princess she claimed, carry them. At that Red had just shrugged and eventually, Aurora handed hers over. While Aurora's were filled with a lot of purple items of a broad range, Mulan's had mostly jeans and simple tops, but both had a large number of different shoes.

Red had had to practically drag Mulan away from the boots muttering something about not buying everything in the store, and then they had had to go looking for Aurora who was practically giggling with glee in the dresses section.

As they entered the second, third, and fourth stores, the number of bags increased so quickly that Red and Belle ran them back to the car multiple times. By noon, Red's car was so full, that she begged the two to stop. Seeing as they had hit all of the mall's stores by then, they agreed, and Red drove them back to the diner. It took all four of them three trips to get all of their purchases up to the room, and afterwards they all sat in a booth, exhausted.

Belle looked down at her watch and frowned. "It's almost one o'clock already, so I have to go open the library." Red stood and gave the librarian a hug before turning to the other two.

"I have to get back to work as well. Can't leave Granny in charge all the time—she might kill me.' She smirked and waved goodbye as she walked back to the kitchen.

Aurora looked over at Mulan and smiled. "So what do shall we do now?" Mulan shrugged and looked around.

"We can do whatever you want Aurora. What would you like to do?"

"Can we go look around the town? Please?"

"Of course we can! Now?" Aurora nodded and they both dashed outside and began walking down the street.

As they walked down the streets, Mulan noted the positions of everything to prevent them from getting lost. After a short while, they began walking through the more residential housing area.

"What do you think of the houses, Mulan? They're so much bigger and more stable than those we had back home. I love the colors they have don't you?"

"I don't really like them. Look they all box themselves in. None of them have any space to breathe or move about in this world."

"But they have about the same amount of space one would have in a town or village? Why is this different?" Mulan shrugged and shook her head.

"I suppose it is not very different, but I haven't stayed anywhere for more than two weeks in quite a long time."

"Do you think you will stay here?"

"Perhaps, but there doesn't seem to be anything for me to do." Mulan looked sadly down at her side, missing her sword. "There just doesn't seem to be a need for a warrior here. What about you? Do you not wish to return home to your kingdom?"

"I am unsure." Aurora's face fell. "With Phillip gone, I don't know if I have much reason to go back, but like you said I don't know if there is much of a place for me here either. There isn't much I can do as a princess, and, while I appreciate Regina and Red's charity, I don't want to rely on it much longer."

"I agree. If we are to stay, then we must find some work to do. But… Do you have any idea what they even need here? This place… it's so different." Mulan looked around at the houses as she said this and noticed a small girl crying in the bushes. She stopped Aurora silently with her hand and pointed at the girl.

"I don't kno-… Oh no." Aurora dashed over to the little girl and gave her a hug. "Oh don't cry please. What's wrong dear?"

The girl sniffled and looked up. "I can't find my bunny. And when my Dad gave it to me, he told me to take care of it. If I lose it, he might not come home and then what am I going to do?" She burst into tears again at this and Aurora pulled her closer and smoothed the girl's hair.

"Hush now dear, everything is going to be okay. We can help you find it if you like… Will you tell me your name?"

"My name is Grace." She smiled brightly and looked at both of them. "Will you? Oh thank you! I was playing and then I had to go inside and when I came back, it was gone."

As Mulan and Aurora searched the yard the dark-haired man who was hiding behind the wall on the other side of the yard whispered a soft "YES" before throwing a stuffed bunny into the bushes and running away. Moments later, Mulan spotted in and ran over to pick it up. Grace hugged it tightly to her chest before giving both of them a wet hug and running back inside.

It was getting late, so the two turned back towards the diner. They took a different route back than before so they could see more of the town, and by the time they reached the diner it was already dark. Both of them were famished, so they sat down at a booth to eat, and Granny walked over.

"Well girls, did you have a good day? I hear you bought a load of new clothes."

"Indeed we did, on both counts." Aurora smiled sweetly at Granny who waited there expectantly.

"Is there something I can get you to eat? Coffee?"

Mulan looked at the menu in front of her and shook her head in confusion. "Actually, could you recommend something for us? I hear the burgers are good though. Is that a good dinner?"

Aurora nodded in agreement. "I'd like to try that too if I could."

"Of course you can dear! I'll bring you some coffee too; it goes well with dinner. Be back in a jiff." Granny turned and bustled off towards the kitchen.

Mulan and Aurora looked at each other smiling. Suddenly, Mulan realized she had no idea what to say so she just sat there with a grin on her face. Aurora looked at her curiously. "What are you smiling at?" She turned over her shoulder and then back to Mulan. "Do I look funny or something?"

"Oh no! Not at all. I was just so happy right then I couldn't help smiling."

Aurora giggled, but before she could ask what had made her so happy, Emma and James slid in on each side and Regina stood at the head of the table.

James spoke first. "Sorry to interrupt you, but we have a proposition. Actually, we sort of need you."

Emma interjected. "Do either of you want a job?" Mulan and Aurora looked at each other excitedly before nodding. "Great! It's going to be a while before we can get back to The Enchanted Forrest, but we need everyone to be ready for when we get back."

Aurora lifted her hand up. "Emma, how do we fit in though?"

Regina stepped forwards and leaned over the table. "We need you to help our children—Henry especially. They aren't ready, and we need people to teach them while they are here as most of us will be busy preparing to get home. We need more teachers, so what do you think? Would you like to help?"

Grinning, the two looked at each other, and then they turned towards the three waiting for their answer and nodded. Virtually at the same time, they answered, "When do we start?"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

After the meal, Granny walked up to the table to clear the plates away. She gathered both sets of dishes, stacked them, and left a key in the middle of the table before turning to go. Aurora reached for the key slowly and turned it over in her hand. It matched exactly the one Mulan pulled out of her pocket, but the number on the key was one lower.

"Granny, what's this for? We… we already have a room key." Aurora raised her eyebrows as she softly asked the older woman the question.

Leaving the dishes on the counter, Granny turned back and stood next to the table with her left hand on her hip. "Well, now that Sleepy is out of the other room, you don't have to share anymore. Unless you want to, of course. That's fine too, you know. We don't judge here. So do you want the key or not?"

Aurora pulled the key close and looked quickly at Mulan. "No, no of course we will take the other key. Thank you Granny."

Mulan looked slightly sad at this, but when Aurora looked back, her face was once more normal and emotionless. "I guess we need to move your things into another room then don't we, Aurora? Shall we begin?"

Both girls rose at this and walked back up to the room at the end of the hall. Looking at the number on the key, Aurora figured out that the new room was just across the hall. They silently separated the bags and moved all of Aurora's things to the new room. Once they were done, Aurora sat down on the bed and Mulan leaned on the door frame looking in.

"Well I suppose I should let you get settled then? My stuff probably needs to be sorted too. I guess I'll meet you for breakfast then?" As she talked Mulan nervously slid her hand up and down the doorframe. She looked all around the room instead of at the girl on the bed despite the fact that it was identical to the one she now resided in.

Nodding, Aurora looked up at Mulan from her hands which she had been resolutely examining the whole time. "Breakfast sounds great. Emma said to meet her at nine, so is eight good?"

"Eight is perfect. Good night then, Aurora."

"Good night Mulan!" Aurora looked up and waved as she smiled at the warrior.

Mulan smiled in return and shut the door before walking back to her room and flopping down on the bed with her arms over her head. She was unaware that in the room next to her, the princess was silently sobbing to herself as she unpacked.

Downstairs, the dark haired man was sitting at the bar drinking a scotch. He drained it back in one gulp and held it out to Red shaking it for more. She shook her head, "I think you've had enough by now, don't want to drag you out now do we? You should probably be heading home now too."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're right as usual. One question though, who are the new people that came back with Emma and Snow?"

"Mulan and Princess Aurora, why?"

He stood up and put his coat back on, flipping his collar up again. "Oh no reason. I was just curious—we rarely get new people you know. Good night Red!" And he turned to walk out the door. As he made his way down the street, those who passed him by might have heard him whispering "Aurora. Perfect. What a lovely name too." He repeated this again and again. But then again, who listens to a drunken man at night?


End file.
